The New Girl
by vanillabear95
Summary: After 16 years of being in the dark about her ancestors, Clara finally it told the truth. Can she show her self to be worthy of all she is about to be given? will she understand that the titans just want to help? will she agree to let them in to her life?... this book is clean! this book is more than mystery and adventure it is a book about trust and faith in friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the teen titans.**

**Characters Raven, Red X, and Clara (superhero power/name later reveled)  
**

**Chapter 1 :**

**In the Beginning **

"Clara, Clara where are you?" a muffled female voice called from down stairs.

"I am in my room, just getting the last of my things together" Clara said, as she sprinted around her simple bedroom collecting all her belongings and stuffing them in to her old lucky gym bag.

She didn't have much. Just a brush, toothbrush, clothes, a teddy, two pairs of shoes, her makeup, four photos of her and her friends, and a necklace. Clara zipped up her bag and left one of the laces from one of her shoes sticking out at the end. Too excited to put the lace back in the bag she pick the bag up, flung it over her shoulder and ran to the bedroom door.

Before opening the door and running out, she paused at it and turned around. Clara glanced over her room one more time, the memories that had become memories, making friends and sleepovers played back in her mind. Clara smiled to herself before ripping the door open and running to the top of the stairs.

Loud thuds boomed around the home as Clara ran as fast and as carefully as she could, promising to herself on the way down that on this day she would not end up in hospital. Before the very bottom of the stairs Clara jumped over the last two steps, landed on both feet and balanced herself with the tips of her fingers so her head would not do that for her. As soon as both feet and fingers had touched the floor she got up and sprinted to the front door.

"Clara whe-, O there you are, come on girl. Mr and Mrs. Copeland are waiting for you in the lounge." Mrs. Porter said, as she pulled the gym bag off Clara's shoulder and put it over her own. "Now remember your man-"

"Manners, please and thank-you, stand up straight and don't look bored. I've gone through this 100 times Jane, but this will be the last time!" Jane looked at Clara with a big smile on her face and gave her a quick hug before rushing her into the lounge.

"Here we are one ready to go little girl" Jane said with and even bigger smile than before on her face.

"Thank-you so much Mrs. Porter, this means so much to us, you ready to come home Clara?" Mr. Copeland said before putting his arm around Mrs. Copeland.

"You bet I am, Mr. Copeland" she said with enough enthusiasm to light up Jump City.

"Please call us Peter and Sarah, or mom and dad but only if you want to" Mrs. Copeland said innocently

Clara's eye lit up at hearing this and telling herself to take up the offer later that day. After several seconds she realized that she had been staring at them with a big cheesy grin on her face. She closed her mouth as fast as she could and nodded slowly as to not scare them off.

"Right then I will come with you to the car so I can see you off" Jane said as she softy squeezed Clara's shoulder and smiled sweetly at everyone in the room.

Mr. and Mrs. Copeland went first, leading the way out of the home and to their car in the parking lot in front of the house. Jane place the gym bag in the seat next to the one Clara was about to sit in.

"Goodbye Jane" Clara said with a small tear in her eye.

"Goodbye Clara" she said as she pulled Clara in for one more hug. "Don't forget us, you hear me, I want to know what you are getting up to in your new home, ok!" A small choke of sadness could be heard in her voice as the words fell out of her mouth.

"How can I forget you all, you are like my family, my dysfunctional family" once again the memories of Clara's past flooded her mind, and with it a slight smile.

Jane released her hug from Clara and opened the door of the car for her to get into. As Clara did so Jane closed the car door and stood back to watch Clara leave Mountain High House forever. The engine of the car being turned on was heard in Jane's ears and the car pulled out of its spot slowly and then made its way to the exit. Jane waved one last time to the car before heading inside.

Clara-

Clara turned to watch the house she had lived in for 10 years shrink into a tiny blob in the distance before sitting the right way and looking out the window to her right. Her gym bag now resting on her lap as she played with the straps.

"Don't worry, you won't be on the car long, 30 minutes max if the traffic is good" Mr. Copeland said from behind the steering wheel.

"I hope you like your room, Clara, it's a bit plain right now but you can do with it as you like, within reason of course, haha" Mrs. Copeland said

Clara smiled starting to imagine her new room. She knew the Copeland's were not rich so her bed room would not be a large bed room but she knew it would not be as small as her last one either. Clara knew how she wanted everything in her room. The color of the walls, the color of her bed sheets, even down to where she wanted her bed.

Clara had been making her bedroom up so intensely in her head that next thing she knew the car was pulling up into the drive way of the cutest house Clara had ever seen. It was a two story white house with a garage on the side and a small porch over the front door. It had one large window on either side of the door and three smaller windows on the second floor.

Mr. and Mrs. Copeland got out first, and Mrs. Copeland opened the car door for Clara too, and Clara jumped right out of the car and once again flung the gym bad over her right shoulder. Mr. Copeland unlocked the front door and let Clara be the first to walk in to her new home, Clara's mouth fell open the minute she walked through the door.

The hall way was slim with white walls all around, on the left was a door way to an office and was obviously Mr. Copeland's. Next to that door was the stair case, all the steps were a dark wooden brown and the banister a crystal white to go with the walls. All the way at the end of the hall, that followed the length of the stairs, was a door that entered what looked like the kitchen. And on her right was a set of double doors heading for the lounge with a large couch that seemed to be calling her name, a fireplace and a single reclining chair.

Mrs. Copeland started heading for the stairs before turning to Clara and politely asked Clara to join her.

"Follow me Clara, I will take you to your room so you can get all your things out" Mrs. Copeland smiled and put her hand out so Clara could take hold of it. Clara took hold of her hand lightly before they started to climb the stairs. Once they had reached the top they turned left, around a corner which led to a door right in front of them. Mrs. Copeland stopped in front of the door and smiled at Clara.

"Go on you open it, take a look at your new room."

Clara hesitated before placing her hand on the door handle and truing it carefully and walked in. Once again her mouth fell open. A small bed was placed in the corner of the room away from the window, with a small pile of neatly folded clothes at the end of the bed. A lamp on top of a small chest of drawers at the end of the bed. The walls in this room were also white, with one window at one end of the room which was obviously the front of the house with a blind just inside it, and a door on the opposite side of the room facing the window. The floor was covered by a light blue carpet almost a baby blue if you like. The light on the roof was just a plain dome light that hung ever so slightly.

"We gave you a small chest of drawers, a small bed and a lamp to get you started, I also bought a small amount of clothes too but I don't know if you would like them. We will go shopping tomorrow so you can pick out the furniture you would like and the paint you want, so you can paint the walls the color of your choice. We also put in a blue carpet for you since it is your favorite color, I just hope it's the right blue. Oh, and before I forget, through that door is your own bathroom." Mrs. Copeland said with a hint of excitement of their plans the next day.

Clara just turned and hugged Mrs. Copeland.

"Thank-you Mrs. Copeland, this means so much to me!"

"Now I will hear none of that, it is Sarah or mom ok?" she said with a light laugh at the end.

"Oh sorry, thank-you" she pause before she said the name wondering which to call her. "Mom, thank-you".

**4 years later**

Clara woke to the sound of a faint knock at her door.

"Clara, are you up yet?" Sarah said as she pushed the door open, as she did the smell of cooked bacon, eggs, and toast filled Clara's room and entered her nose.

"Yes come on in mom," Clara slowly sat up in her bad as her mom walked over to her bed and placed a tray on her lap.

"Happy 16th Birthday Angel, eat your breakfast up, have a shower and meet your father and I down stairs so we can take you shopping for your birthday outfit for tonight," she said before kissing Clara on the head and heading for the door.

"Ok mum won't be long." With that her door was closed and her breakfast almost gone. Once finished Clara hopped out of bed and ran in to her bathroom to have a shower.

It took her less than an hour to eat and get ready for the day ahead, and was at the front door faster than any sixteen year old would ever normally be. She had just passed her driver's test and was now a legal driver and could not wait to driver her mom and herself to the mall to pick out a whole outfit for later that day.

"Mom you ready to go?" Clara shouted from the front door.

"Yes go start the car and I will be with you soon." her mom shouted back.

Clara didn't need any more convincing she ran to the car key hanger, and went to grab her mom's keys but stopped. Her hand hovered over them but her eyes ever locked on a new car key that hung on the hooks with a label that said;

_To our sweat Angel Clara_

_Hope your day is all you wished for_

_Love Mom & Dad_

At first Clara just looked at the keys reading the note over and over again before she was satisfied that it was for her and no-one else. She grabbed the keys and headed for the door, pulling it open to reveal a blue Chevy Camaro with a big blue bow on the top of the car. Clara screamed and ran to the car hugging and kissing the car before unlocking it, sitting inside and turning the engine on.

Clara saw her mom and dad in front of the car with her dads arm around her mums shoulder and them both smiling at her as she grinned from ear to ear. Cara jumped strait out of her new car and run to the parents giving them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"THANK-YOU, THANK-YOU, THANK-YOU, THANK-YOU, THANK-YOU, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!"

"No problem Angle we are glad you love it so much," her dad said.

"Yes we are, well have you got an idea of what you want for tonight?" her mom politely asked.

"Yes, can we go now so I can see how my new baby handles?" Clara asked with the most innocent look on her face.

"Yes come on let's go" Sarah said giving Peter a kiss and heading for the passenger seat.

Once again Clara screamed and ran to her car shut her door and drove down the street. It was not long before they got to the mall and to park the car, but Clara still had fun showing off her new car to all the passing people. Clara had waited all her life for this day and nothing was going to stop her, she grabbed her mom's hand and started walking to the mall.

Soon enough they were running in and out of shops trying on dress after dress after dress. After 2 hours of trying dresses Clara found one. It was a long blue dress with a slit from the bottom of the dress to the top of the knee; it had a one shoulder sleeve that stopped just after her shoulder. On the front of the dress was a corset type design with a thin layer of lace over the light blue fabric underneath. This stopped at the top of her hips and a strait blue fabric covered the rest of her legs. Clara also found a small clutch bag big enough to hold all she needed for that night and the perfect white high heels to go with the dress.

"O Clara you look stunning in that dress!" her mom said placing a hand on her chest.

"You really think so?" Clara said, as the corners of her mouth started heading for her ears again.

"Yes, this is the dress for you, shall we go buy it?" Sarah said, with joy in her heart that they had finally found the dress, the dress to stun everyone everywhere.

"YES" Clara said, running in to the changing room that she had just emerged from and hurried out of the dress, out of the changing room and quickly made her way to the cashier.

"Did you find all that you were looking for today?" the lady said behind the desk.

"Yes we did thank you," Sarah said getting out her wallet and opening it up.

"That will be $90 please" she said, as she started to place the folded dress in the bag that also held the shoes and the hand bag.

"Here we are," Sarah handed her the money and collected the receipt, and made their way to the car.

"Thank you mom so much this means so much to me. I love you mom," she gave her mom a quick hug as they walked out of the mall and heading straight for the car.

Once again it was not long before Clara and her mom were in the car and heading home so they could start to get ready for the party.

**3 hours later**

Clara was doing the final touches to her hair when a soft knock came to her door.

"Clara, can I come in" a soft slightly muffled female voice was heard.

"Yes mom come on in"

"O don't you look amazing"

"Mom I have not even put the dress on yet ha-ha"

"I know but you hair is stunning! I don't know how you do it to be honest"

"Me neither, I guess I have magic hair powers ha-ha," laughter from both of them filled the room. "Hey mom could you got get my dress please?"

"Yes of course Angel" Sarah stepped towards the dress that hung upon the back of Clara's bedroom door. She unzipped the cover, that protected the dress as hung there, with great caution she made sure not to catch the dress in anyway.

She slowly lifted the dress from its resting place and handed it to Clara.

"Go put it on and I will go get your shoes"

"Ok"

Once Clara had put the dress on, she walked over to the full length mirror on her wall and looked at herself. She turn around taking in the reflection looking back at her, could that really be her? She looked beautiful, she looked herself up and down and taking second glances at herself to make sure it was really her.

The blue dress fit her perfectly, her long brown hair was in a French braid half way around her head stopping at the bottom of her left ear and then falling into curls that went down to the middle of her upper arm. Along the braid there were small silver flowers that were not too small. On her right hand a silver bracelet with_ Clara _engraved in one of the tiles_,_ and around her neck was her necklace.

The necklace was all real sliver, the chain included, and was slightly heavy. Hanging on the chain was a hexagon shaped locket with an opal colored stone in the center, which later Clara found it was her birthstone. Around the edge of the stone was a ring of words that seemed to be written in a different language, but unfortunately the words were to small for Clara to make out, even with a magnifying glass. Even though Clara tried to unlock the locket it did not open, she could not figure out why. Maybe she was trying to open it wrong, or she was not the one to open it.

This necklace had been with Clara for as long as she could remember, and Jane had told her the necklace had been found with her when they had found her.

A soft knock once again came upon her door and quickly snapped her out of the trance she had been in while she had been admiring herself.

"I have your sho-,…..wow Angel now you LOOK stunning!" her mom dropped the shoes near Clara and grabbed both of Clara's hands before getting her beautiful daughter to twirl around for her.

"Thanks mom," her words almost did not come out as she tried to hide the blush that rested upon her checks.

"Put your shoes on let's have a look, then we will go down stairs and get some photos of you, your dad and me."

Clara smiled as she place the shoes on her feet and grabbed her clutch, she slowly made her way to the door before turning around to make sure she had not forgotten anything.

After several minutes of taking photos in several different spots they were finally ready to go.

"Do you want us to drive you to the party in your car?" her dad said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Yes dad that would be fantastic."

Clara could practically feel the excitement and joy that were in her dad when she spoke those words.

As they made their way to the car Clara's excitement started to grow.

It was almost dark when they reached the party, and they were right on time which was convenient. Clara's dad opened her door for her as she stepped out of the car. Once out she linked arms with both parents and made her way to the front door of the party.

"_Whatever you do, Don't freak out and DON'T fall!" _this played back in Clara's mind as she grew closer to the door to the party.

An usher in a black suit open the door as they walked up the path.

The entrance was beautiful; a red carpet covered the walkway to the door, with lights outlining the carpet. The doors were a set of glass double doors and were also outlined with fairy lights. Once inside the building the red carpet led them to another door.

This door was covered in red velvet with four black buttons placed in the same shape as the door but closer to the center. Two long black metal handles met in the middle giving the doors that total Hollywood glamor look.

Clara took a deep breath in before walking through the door and being met buy over 50 people.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLARA!" the crowd shouted without hesitation.

It was no surprise to Clara and neither to the guests, but her shock was to the amount of people who came.

Clara and her parents walked down the center of the crowded room to the middle, where a large stack of presents sat on a table. Clara tried to hide the fact that her mouth had fallen when she saw the stack of presents that were … hers actually just for … her Clara Pollentia Vis Copeland!

Several hours had gone by and it was coming up to 11 o'clock, Clara wondered when the party would end as it seemed too lively to end at any time soon. Just then a chef with a large white hat on, walked over to her pushing a three layered cake on a blue trolley with sixteen candles on top.

The crowed started singing happy birthday as Clara stood their smiling at the wonderful life she had, her friends , and her family. O how she loved them so. The song was almost over and Clara sucked in as much air as her lungs could take. Then she let it all go and watched the candle go out one by one.

Clara stood up straight and smiled at the Camera lights flashing in her direction,

Clara's smile slipped from her face as she watched the light fade to darkness and the faint sound of screaming and gasps filled her ears as she fell to the ground.

**A/N Loose ends will be tied up later in the book as we go along. This chapter took me about two days to write so if I keep the work up you will have at least 1 chapter every 2 or 3 days hope you liked the first chapter! R&R plzzzz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

**Just A Dream**

"Uh what happened" Clara said, as her hands lifted to her head and placed them on either side. A bright light was shining on Clara. She kept her eyes closed and decided to run though the memories of the last thing she remembered. She ran the memories of her party back in her mind, walking into the party, dancing with her friends, blowing out the candles on her cake.

Clara sat up and opened her eyes as she realized that she passed out at her party. Her hands were now propping her up so she could see her surroundings. Her eyes started to adjust to the bright light that stunned her. As they adjusted, the sound of birds singing filled her ears and the smell of spring filled her nose, which was weird, for in Jump City it was October and nowhere near spring.

Once her eyes had adjusted, her heart almost stopped.

"Where am I?" Clara now stood in a field; the grass was a rich green color that spread for miles in all directions, the grass also had wild flowers dotted around, Daisies, Buttercups, Crocus even Tulips. In the distance, straight ahead of her, were three large mountains about 30 miles away. On the tops of each mountain was the smallest amount of snow at the very top, telling her that they all went very high up. To the left of her several yards away were over a dozen trees bursting with life. The sky was its normal ice blue with only two or three clouds. Clara watched them momentarily being pushed along be a soft breeze.

"And how the flip did I get here?" one of Clara's eyebrows rose.

"That's simple, you're in your home land and you are not really here. It is just a dream; an image inside your head that your mind chose for us to meet" a deep voice bellowed out.

"AHH!" Clara jumped out of her skin at the unexplained voice coming from ER, well, somewhere.

"Do not be afraid, Fidelis" the voice said again.

"Umm that's kind of hard to do when you are in a place you have never been before and a random voice thingy tells you that you are in your home land, but yet going back to my first point and stating that I have never been here before, and then the mysterious voice calls you fldentropher and you don't know what it means because you don't speak anything other than English" Her face now purple from the one breath sentence.

"Ha-ha! Breath Fidelis; all will be explained to you in time." The voice said with a soothing tone.

Clara began to a feel calm run over her whole body; a calm she had never felt before.

"So where is my home land, and how come I can't remember being here…EVER…IN MY LIFE!" she stared at the air hoping she was looking in the right direction, and waving her arms around like they had a mind of their own.

"This place is called Terra Sapiens, on an island. Corvo no-one has ever found this place after your birth. On the day of your birth, the whole village celebrated and rejoiced. Two days later there was an attack on the village and to save your life your mother and your farther ran away with you to France. The people who attacked the village started following you there to every place you traveled and burnt it to the ground. Your parents went through several small islands then to Portugal, then Spain, and France to England then to Mexico and then finally ending up in America." the sound of the voice not showing any emotion to how he, or she, or it felt.

"So why were those people chasing us? And why are my parents still not with me?" she said with her face scrumpled up in a confused look.

"The people who chased you and your family were called Daemones in Equo, they were chasing you because of the prophecy, and your parents are not with you because they died protecting you!"

"Ok so a group of people burnt my home land/village down, chased my family and I across the world, and killed my parents because of a prophecy? Why would someone do that!?" she paced back and forth waving her hands around and then finally placing them on her hips.

"Yes, but it is not just any prophecy. The prophecy to all other prophecies; and it is coming true."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! What does that mean and how is it coming true?"

"All will be explained in time, but I can not just give you the answer."

"Ok so you brought me here to tell me that I need to find out my destiny. How can I even do that?" again she placed her hands on her hips after waving them above her head.

"You have always had the opportunity but you never looked at the right time."

"How have I the opportunity to do that all along?" her head started to thump as all the unanswered questions began to pour in to her mind.

"The necklace around your neck."

Clara looked down to see the necklace. She also discovered that she was still in her blue party dress but without shoes. The thick grass moved between her toes as she slightly moved them to help her stand up straight.

"But I have already tried to open the locket and it would not open."

"Did you try to open it thinking it could help you figure out where you were born, your real parents, who you are? Or did you try to open it because you thought it would be fun to see what was inside?"

Clara went to answer the question but stopped herself when she opened her mouth in protest.

"Ok well, can you at least tell me who my parents are?" she slowly asked with a slight hint of hesitation and hope.

"Your mother's name is Katherina Pollentia Vis and your farther is Acacius Pollentia Vis.""

"Thank-you, whoever you are."

"You can call me Cum Mundi, but soon you will take my place."

Once he had finished his sentence the world around Clara faded to darkness, and a faint beeping sound was heard in her ear. The beeping grew loader the more the world around her faded.

"I'll come check on her in an hour." A very fate and muffled voice said.

"Thank-you Doctor". Clara could not make out who was speaking this time. All she could pick out was that the voice was now female.

"_Doctor! I am in hospital! How long have I been in the hospital?" _Clara's thoughts rushed in to her mind clogging her mind and leaving no room for the feeling of serenity.

"_I have to wake up I need to know what happened to me, why it happened to me!" _Clara could hear the beeping that first entered her ears when coming back to reality increase in speed.

"_Ok Clara" _she said to herself_ "calm down just breathe slowly and it will all be fine!" _she slowly took a deep breath in and the out again

"_Ok you are doing good now slowly open your eyes". _As she did another bright light hit her eyes and the smell of disinfectant finally reached her nose. She tried to lift her hands to her eyes to help block out the light, but they would not move they just laid by her side. Lifeless!

"_Do not worry that your arms are not working, just open your eyes first and we will work on the rest later"._ Her mind seamed to make a lot of sense so she did as she was told.

It took some time for her eyes to adjust to the light but when they did Clara got a good look of the room she was in.

The room was a small rectangular shaped room, and the four walls completely white. Straight in front for the bed Clara was laying on was a set of sliding glass doors with a white bored around each one and a gray colored curtain that covered the length of the doors. Just above the door on the right was a TV that was playing that day's news. Clara did not recognize the channel or the people on it, but then again she never really watched the news. Along the wall on Clara's left was a small section of what looked like kitchen counters, with a sink, some soap, and a hand towel on the surface. To Clara's right was the machine making all the beeping noise, it was tall and skinny and went all the way to the top of the ceiling. It had wires going in all directions of all different colors too.

Clara looked down at her hands to see what the problem was, but there was nothing wrong they looked fine. Except for the fact in her right hand she had a needle placed in the top of her hand with a pipe leading to a drip next to her bed.

Clara looked further down the bed to see to chairs on either side of her bed with two people sitting in them talking to each other.

It did not take her long for her to realize it was her parents, and a small smile came to her face.

Her mum turned her head to look at the sleeping Clara and then slowly turned back to talk to Peter.

Clara did not understand why she did not see her awake. How long had Clara been asleep for?

It did not take long for Sarah to turn back to look at Clara's face one more time with a shocked look on her face. She jumped strait out of her seat when she saw Clara awake. Peter looked at Clara in surprise to and slowly got out of his chair as Sarah made her way to Clara's side.

"Clara?" a small tear appeared in the corner of Sarah eye.

Clara smiled softly at both her parents

"Peter, go get the doctor quickly" she grabbed Clara's hand and pulled the chair closer to the side of the bed

Clara's smile fell from her face as her eyes followed her dad out the door and then returned them back to her mom.

"Everything is going to be ok Clara, everything is going to be ok" the tear that once rested in the corner of her eye ran down her cheek.

The glass door shot open and Peter and a doctor came inside. The doctor was just a bit taller than her dad, and was well built and had a very manly face to match. He had a long face that worked perfectly with the way his body was. His brown eyes were large and were slightly covered by his dirty blond colored hair that hung just in his eyes and just over his ears. He wore a long white coat like all doctor's did and a stethoscope around his neck.

"Hello, I am Dr. Banks" the Doctor pulled out a small eye torch from the pocket in his long white jacket and shone it in Clara's eyes to make sure they dilated properly.

"Can you tell me your name?" the doctor asked, as he put the small torch back in his pocket and then moved on to looking at the inside of her ear.

"Clara" her voice was quiet and raspy like she had not had a decent drink for several days.

"Good, and the rest of your name?" After he was convened the insides of her ears were clear he moved on to looking at the monitor with her heart beat heart rate, and her temp, before writing them down on the clip board that rested at the end of her bed .

"Pollentia Vis Copeland" Clara cleared her throat after each word trying to change the sound of her voice, but it did not help.

"And how old are you Clara?" the doctor said tilting his head towards Clara and giving her a soft smile.

"16, it is my birthday today, or was it yesterday?" she wish she had checked her watch before she had passed out.

"Clara" her mum said as she grabbed Clara's lifeless hand. "Your Birthday is not today. Nor was it yesterday."

"Then when was it?" Clara's eyes went from face to face looking for an answer.

"Angel, it was nearly a week ago" her dad said as his eyes fell to the floor and then back to meet hers.

"WHAT! A WEEK AGO! You mean to tell me that I have been in a coma for a week now! What is wrong with me?"

"That's the problem." Clara turned her head back to the doctor to see a worried look on his face. "We don't know what is 'wrong' with you. We have don't several tests on your brain, heart, liver, everything"

"So I was in a coma for no reason?" at this point she wanted to wave her hands around, but they still could not move.

"Yes, I am sorry. Now that you're awake we want to keep you in so we can run some more tests."

"Wait! Before you started going on about tests and your next step to making me, me again, can I ask more questions first?" everyone in the room could tell Clara was about to explode by the tone of her voice

"Yes of course I will answer all your questions to the best of my ability" the doctor said as he strained up and looked Clara dead in the eye.

"Thank you doctor. Now my first question," her voice had softened and had a hint of thankfulness that her questions were getting answered "Why can't I move my arms?" her voice suddenly rose and made everyone else jump.

"Well you see since you have been 'asleep' for a week you have not been using your arms or legs, so when you did not use them for a week they got used to not using them. But in an hour or to you will be able to use them again" he smiled softly and moved his dirty blond hair from his eyes

"Ok so I am not paralyzed or anything like that. Good! Now my next question." Clara's face had become stuck in a worried look which sent shivers down her mother's spine. "What kind of tests will you be doing on me?" Her eyes , as well as everyone else's eye's, rested on the doctor once again.

"Well we will be doing tests like getting you to answer some simple questions so we can see how your brain is under that circumstance. We will be getting you to do some sports and other activity's to see how both heart, brain and your body react. There will be some ultra sounds and we will test you for epilepsy." As he was telling the family of the necessary tests that would need to be done, he slowly made his way to the end of the hospital bed and placed the bored back on the hook that hung on the end on the bed.

"What if you don't find anything wrong with me?" once again all the eyes in the room snapped back to Clara. "How can you explain the fact that I have been asleep for 7 days?" Clara voice began to shake and her own eyes began to tear up.

Clara hated it when she cried in front of people. She always felt like it showed people where her "weak spots" were.

"Everything is going to be alright Clara! Everything is going to be alright!" Sarah dashed over to Clara and wrapped her arms around the heart-broken girl and softly kissed her forehead.

Clara wanted to put her arms around her mother but her arms were still not responding. She could feel the tears falling down her own face and then landing on the shoulder of her mum. Clara tried to hold back the flow of tears the rush their way to her eyes.

"if we still can't find anything wrong after all the tests, then we will send you home but we will keep a close eye on you, but I will tell you more about that when it comes round to it." The doctor placed his hands behind him and looked from face to face as he spoke.

Clara started to compose herself and soon got control of her tears. Her mum slowly loosened her grip of Clara.

"Thank you doctor" Peter said as he pointed to the door.

"No problem I wi-"The doctor was stopped by some one else talking

"What if, what if I don't want to do the tests?" Clara spoke up, still choking on the emotions that she was still feeling for less than 5 minutes ago

"I'm sorry what did you say?" the doctor looked at Clara he was confused and could not believe she had just asked that question

Not only was the doctor confused but also Clara's parents. They looked from Clara, to the doctor, to each other then back to Clara.

"What if I don't want the tests?" she tried to sit but right so she could see everyone with more ease.

"Don't be silly Clara, you must do the tests." Her father convincing was not working. He held her hand and tried to look into her eyes.

"But it's up to me, and I don't want the tests done". With all her might Clara was desperately trying to move her hands from both her mother and fathers grasp, but still they would not listen to her.

"Clara you need to do the tests, and you are going to do them. You are only 16 which means your father and I are choosing."

"But it is my body and I feel fine. Keep a close eye on me at home, which is where I want to be right now!" Clara was not look at anyone and was mad that her arms would still not listen to her.

Everyone just looked at her and tried to get her to make some sort of eye contact but she was not giving in.

"Look you don't have to decide now I will come back in an hour, and if you really want to leave then you can" he left the room with hope that Clara would change her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Questions that need to be answered.

"Clara are you really going agents, treatment?" Peter rubbing the sleepiness away from him eyes.

"Look I feel fine, I just want to go home and sleep there!" Clara and her family had been in the hospital room fighting for 6 hours on and off about what Clara wanted and should do and the difference between them both.

By this time Clara had had no sleep for 12 hours and Both her mother and her farther had had no sleep in the last 48 hours and everyone was getting tired of this game. By this time it was about 6am and everyone but Clara wanted to sleep.

"Clara why don't you want the tests?" Sarah said with the sound of surrender in her voice.

"I just don't want them ok" Clara was getting fed up of repeating her reason for denying the tests.

Just then the doctor walked back in.

"Still no conclusion?" the doctor said with a hit of sadness. Well I have an idea there are four tests that are quick enough for you to complete in one day, you will have to stay overnight no matter what, even if you don't do the tests. The results will be in the course of the upcoming day and then you can take it from there." A small smile came to his face as he tried to win the stubborn girl over

All eyes once age fell on her.

Clara thought long and hard

"_Should I do just the four test?. I really don't want to be back in this place anytime soon!... Maybe this is for the best, it is better to take them now and get them over with, than to be back in this place next time but with no choice in the matter and having to do all the tests. _"

Clara looked at her mum and dad as they both looked at her as they held each other's hand.

"_and nether of my parents can go through anymore fighting. They took me in when I was all alone and made me apart of their family."_

She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes, and slowly relisted the air in her lungs. "Fine, but only four test! And no more." Clara could hear the release of breath from relief that everyone in the room gave. She was worried about these tests. What had she just said yes too, maybe it would have been sensible to ask what the tests were first before she said she would d them.

"Thank you Clara! Thank you!" Sarah said as she ran over to her side and held Clara's hand.

"You are making the right choice" Peter said as he made his way over to Sarah and put his hand on her shoulder and smiled lovingly at Clara.

"Ok I will get the nurse to come in and do the tests for you in a short while." The doctor left the room and the feeling of her own relief that the white coated man had finally left the room.

Clara had never really understood why she disliked doctors, nurses and well hospitals so much. Even this handsome doctor as her doctor she still did not like him as much as a normal person should. With a doctor who knows what it could be, was it the amount of power a doctor has got in the hospital? Or was it the white coat that gave of the look of fake hope? Was it the smell of disinfectant that found its way in to her nose?, or the fact that death stood in every room waiting to take it's pray at any given time as it loomed over each bed that held a helpless life that did not know what its own fate would be the next day.

Clara smiled faintly, as she looked back at her parents again as they start taking about all the get well cards in a box ready for her to open at home so she could place around her room. Clara did not know how to feel out putting cards around her bedroom hoping that she would "get well soon" when even the doctors did not really know what she needed to "get well" from.

Suddenly she found herself drifting away thinking about the dream she had just less than 14 hours ago. She felt different after she woke up from that dream. She did not really know what was different about her or the world around her but there was defiantly something different. Her mind kept drifting from the conversation she was having to the questions that rattled inside her head, like how was she really to find this Cum Mundi person again? And what about the place she was born?

The thought ran through her mind of asking her now present parents about the whole thing, but the risk of having to answer more questions such as, why would I think about this stuff now when in the past it never really crossed my mind to ask them? Or how would I know that both my parents were kill and were not really from this country?

After about an hour of constant drifting between Clara's world and the real world a nurse came knocking on the door as it slide open making its distinctive whooshing sound.

A ginger haired woman came in and introduced herself as Nurse Linda and pointing to her badge as she pulled a small box looking thing with lots of wires hanging off it that was sitting on a cart looking thing.

She was a small, plum lady that was in her early 50's. A small pair of glasses that hung around her neck that lay almost parallel to the gray stethoscope that was also around her neck. Her pants were gray to match the stethoscope and her top consisted of Elmo's head randomly placed all around with a random fish bowl also on her top every now and again.

It did not take Clara to find out she was in the children's ward once she woke up, from the sound of crying babies and the faint sound of children's nursery rhymes coming from the speakers in the hallway.

She felt that it was a bit demining that she was placed in the children's ward when she had just turned 16. To walk down the hallway and see _Winnie the Pooh_ characters on the walls and toys for ages 2+ lying on the floor in the waiting room just added to the reasons of why she was not a fan of hospitals. It still made Clara's eyes role when she saw the kids go gaga for a sticker.

After 2 hours of standing up, lying down, sitting up, being poked, prodded, and a light shone in both eyes the tests were finally done. Clara was glad to see the nurse leave with her box that now held Clara's blood and other "important" information inside.

Once the door was closed Clara let out a small sign as she leaned back on the bed and closed her eyes. She just wanted to sleep. Almost 2 days now with no sleep made her very unhappy even after about a week of sleep.

Clara could feel her mind slip ways from her body and enter the dream land, just like every other normal night when she was going to sleep. But these past days were not normal at all.

The sounds that made their way her ears for the pass couple days slowly drowned out and left Clara to the sound of nothing. The light that brush up against her eye lids turned to the pitch black abyss of never ending darkness that could be transformed into dreams.

What only felt like minuets had gone by in till…

"Clara?" A faint but recognizable sound disturbed the soundless dreamland of Clara's mind

"Clara? Hunny wake up"

Clara tightened her eyes shut trying to block out the unaccepted light that was prying her eyes open.

"Clara, the doctor has the results." Clara but a name to the faint voice that was disturbing her sleep, her mom!

Her eyes slowly opened up, as she adjusted to the bright white light that lay on the celling about her bed. Clara stretched as a(yorhn) escaped her lips.

"Good afternoon sleepy head! Well it actually midnight so morning would best fit this situation" a small giggle find Clara's ears and made her smile.

"The doctor said we can leave now. You are all good to go! But if this happens again the, tests will not be and option to decline ok!'

"real?" her voice was silent and unclear, her mouth was dry and was in need of a very big drink.

"yes, you cloths are on the seat come out when you are dressed ok sweet pea!" with that Sarah kissed her on her head and walked out the door with peter close behind.

I did not take them long before they were home pulling up on to the drive way. Clara's car was waiting at the house for her; she was glad that she was not in a car wreck or something.

It had never come to Clara's mind about everyone at her party, and what they must be saying and thinking about her. Did they send cards? What about balloons? Did they even care?

Clara's heard did not once slow the beat down as she stepped out of the car and headed back to the house.

It was weird. Clara hand never felt this nervous about coming home before, and she did not really know why she was this nervous in the first place.

As Clara made her way through the front door she looked around the hall way just like she did the first time she ever came to this house. She walked up the stairs with caution, tip toing up them so they would not creak. Clara treated the house as if people were sleeping in all the rooms of the house, she made her way over to her room and slowly turned the handle to the left and made her way inside.

Once she closed the door, she let out a sign of relief that she was finally home. And in her own room, with her own bed, ad her own cloths.

Since the cloths her mom brought her were pj's she turned the light of and when over to her bed.

Today was a long day. And she was going to make use of her recovery time at home. May it be doing catch up work from school, updating Facebook, texting friends, or sleeping. She just wanted things to just clam down.

Once again as Clara laid on her bed her eyes feeling heavy and useless fell shut as her fingers played with the necklace as it rested around her neck, as she slipped away to her dreamland again.

So many things she wanted to know as soon as she could. She knew the time of getting all the information together to find out who she really was, was going to take a long time. But how long? 3 months? 5 months? 10 months?

Where was Clara meant to start looking? She had no idea if she should ask her mom and dad or the go back to the foster care home that she lived in while she was growing up.

Maybe the foster home was not the best place to start. She had never really kept in close contact with the foster house. Yes she would send a letter every Christmas and birthday to Jane, her care worker when she was at Mountain High, but never any other time of the year.

Clara did not really want to think about anything other than falling asleep as she let her eyes fully close. Her hand lay next to her face with the locked resting in the center of the palm of her hand.

A small glow of low light glowed from the locket for a second, as a small smile came to Clara face as she entered thought the door in to her dreamland. Things seemed to somehow make more sense as she slept but it never seemed to last too long.


End file.
